


hermione grandagenr

by chloekramer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloekramer/pseuds/chloekramer
Summary: im drunk i woreite a storiey!





	

Once upon a time, there was a girl names Hermione grandger

She wasn't abput to taeek anyone's SHIT ok. She was boss af and good at mahic

btw she's a switch!

so yeah she gose to hogawarts and does spells

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL SHOCK YOU (dat clickbait tho)

Hermione had always been in love with the idea of being in love. Maybe that's why she allowed herself to fall so easily for the first guys who came along. Girst it was Viktor Krum, a boy she barely knew and could barely communtiecate with. He was into her, so she forced herself to fall for him. Then was Ron Weasley. He's a good dude, ubut maybe not perfet for her you know?

idk

So basically hermione's secretyl gay af ok

and the moral of the story is that ginny is gay too

fuck harry and ron and then hermione sadnd ginny have sex and get nmarreid also

the ned


End file.
